1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to enriching media content and, more particularly, to providing contextually enriching media content on a webpage based on user action.
2. Description of the Related Art
Online media content has become a major source of information resource to users. Users are able to access the information through webpages provided by content providers. The webpages provided by the content providers may include a plurality of content entities (or simply “entities”) of varied types, such as audio, video, textual, graphics, pictures, etc., and users are able to access information related to the entities through interactive links provided on the webpage.
When a user visits a webpage and selects a link associated with an entity rendered on the webpage, the link leads the user to a landing page where the content related to the entity is displayed. After reviewing the content, when a user returns to the original webpage using a back button, a backward swipe, or other options, the user is returned to the original webpage and the cursor is position at the location of the selected entity. In order to preserve uniform user experience, the content providers maintain the original source content of the entities on the webpage. Even when the user has explicitly shown interest in a particular entity on the webpage by selecting an associated link, the user's expressed interest and action have not been used to influence change in the content in the original webpage. With growing competition to attract and engage users' attention, it would be advantageous for a content provider to capture the user's explicit interest and find ways to enhance the source of the navigational entities presented on the webpage in order to keep the users engaged in the webpage for a long time.
It is in this context that the embodiments of the invention arise.